


Just The Two Of Us For A Change:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Strength Of One Another Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apple Cider/Sparkling Apple Cider, Cancer, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, F/M, Future, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sunsets, Talking, Treatment/Treatments, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine was feeling better after her first set of treatments, They have an evening together, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Series: Strength Of One Another Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094105





	Just The Two Of Us For A Change:

*Summary: Catherine was feeling better after her first set of treatments, They have an evening together, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

It was so nice to be back from Morocco, & the mission was over. Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was glad that she had some vacation time coming, as a reward for accomplishing what she did. The Ex-Naval Beauty was just glad to home in Hawaii, & in her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett’s arms, as he pulled her closer to his warm, delicious, & muscular body. “How are you feeling, Sugar ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he was giving her shoulders a massage.

“I am feeling fine, It’s nice to get back to a routine, while I am getting my treatments done”, The Beautiful Woman said, as she moaned in pleasure, as Steve was rubbing her shoulders gently. As soon as he was done, They got some sparkling apple cider, & went to watch the sunset. Steve was just glad that he found the happiness that he was due. They sat down in their chairs by the ocean, & were holding hands.

They shared a sweet kiss, & watched as the sun setting in the horizon, It was the most beautiful & romantic sight in the world. “I love you, Catherine, I love you so much”, The Former Seal said, as he poured out his soul to her. “I love you too, Steve, Always & Forever”, She vowed, as they hugged, & cuddled in closer. It was the perfect way to end a rescue mission, & to rescue a kidnapped Doris from her captors.

“It’s nice when it’s just the two of us for a change”, The Ex- ** _Intelligence Officer_** said witb a content sigh. The Dark-Haired Man said, “It sure is”, as they were enjoying the perfect evening so far. The Former Seal just relaxed further with his beloved by his side, as the evening turns to dark. Steve can’t wait to have his future with Catherine, & for things to go back to normal. It was like this story was meant for him, & he gets to decide the fate of it. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
